Little Things
by Charvictugo
Summary: FIC DE LONGLIVEJMO ! Colifer fanfiction. 18 chapitres au final. Rated M pour certains futur chapitres. Synopsis : Colin et Jen sont coincé au drive du Starbucks. Mais, il chante pour elle, ils se tiennent la main, il y a des photos d'eux ensemble. La femme de Colin, Helen, ne prend pas ça bien. Mais Jen et Colin ne peuvent ignorer les sentiments qu'ils ressentent l'un pour l'autre.
1. Chapter 1

Coucou tout le monde ! Alors voici la première fiction que je vais traduire : il sagit de "Little Things" écrite par longlivejmo

Je vais essayé de publier un chapitre par semaine, mais je vous conseille (pour ceux qui parlent un minimum anglais) d'aller voir l'originale avec ce lien : s/10805167/1/Little-Things car ça en vaut vraiment la peine ! J'essaie de rester fidèle à l'histoire et traduire correctement, surtout que c'est quelque chose qui tient à cœur à l'auteur, mais parfois quelques mots change, et voir l'original dans ces cas là peut devenir intéressant !

Je tiens aussi à dire que je ne regarde la série qu'en anglais sous-titré français, donc je ne sais pas comment Hook appelle Emma en français (avec ses surnoms comme Love, Darling, ...) donc je les laisse en anglais, tout comme certains noms de personnage :)

Enfin bref, fini le blabla ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

* * *

Colin avait été chercher Jennifer ce matin, afin qu'ils puissent faire du covoiturage pour aller travailler. Le temps était pluvieux et humide et il n'avait envie que d'une chose : arriver pour être au chaud. Jennifer avait envie d'aller au Starbucks et, bien sûr, il avait accepté. Quand elle le suppliait, il cédait à chaque fois. Quand ils arrivèrent, ils décidèrent de commander par le drive, déjà en retard au travail. Mais après déjà vingt minutes d'attente, Colin s'effondra dans son siège, « Fait chier, pourquoi c'est si long ? » Se plaint-il.

Elle soupira. « Je perds patience aussi. On est déjà assez en retard comme ça ! » Elle posa sa tête contre la fenêtre et regarda à la pluie tomber.

Colin commença à jouer de la musique avec ses doigts sur le volant de sa voiture. Tout en fredonnant, il se rendit compte qu'il était en train de fixer son amie du regard et il se dépêcha de regarder devant lui le plus vite possible, espérant qu'elle ne l'ai pas remarqué. Jennifer, elle, regardait toujours par la fenêtre pour ne pas que son ami voit qu'elle était en train de sourire en l'écoutant fredonner. Elle adorait l'écouter chanter, et peut-être que si elle faisait semblant d'être dans ses pensées, il le ferait. Et elle avait vu juste, peu de temps après, son fredonnement commençait à se transformer en paroles et il saisit un morceau de papier pour y écrire ces quelques mots tant qu'ils les avaient en tête, pour pouvoir se souvenir des paroles plus tard. Chaque fois qu'elle était en sa compagnie dans sa voiture, il semblait savoir faire de la musique et trouver des paroles si facilement…

Jennifer tourna la tête et regarda le bout de papier, intéressée. Elle n'arriva à lire que quelques mots. « Je peux écouter ? » demanda-t-elle ensuite en lui souriant timidement.

Il rougit un peu, se mordant la lèvre inférieure. « Euh oui, si tu veux ». Il lui fit un léger sourire puis refit le même rythme avec ses doigts avant de commencé à chanter. Au départ d'une voix basse et rugueuse (la pire partie de son registre vocal selon lui) pour ensuite en continuant arriver au milieu de son registre vocal avec une voix plus lisse et claire, il montait parfois même dans les aigus. Ça y est, il était perdu dans son propre monde désormais. Il n'y plus que lui et sa musique. Mais peu de temps après, son regarde dériva jusqu'à celui de Jen, qu'il ne quitta pas des yeux. Désormais, il y avait lui, sa musique, et Jen.

Comme elle le regardait chanter, son sourire s'élargissait. Ses yeux se fermaient alors qu'il termina la chanson en revenant avec sa voix lente. « J'adore » dit-elle doucement, en fermant ses yeux, le côté de sa tête appuyée sur le siège, face à lui.

Il sourit doucement, laissant ses yeux explorer chaque trait de son visage alors qu'elle ne voyait plus rien. Ses longs cils, ses taches de rousseur, son petit nez joli comme un cœur, la cicatrice sur son sourcil, même les petits flocons de mascara qui ont chuté de ses cils. « Merci, je suis heureux que ça te plaise » dit-il doucement, tout en avançant la voiture de deux mètres.

Elle ouvra les yeux lentement en sentant la voiture en mouvement. « Oh, peut-être que nous arriverons d'ici demain » gloussa-t-elle. Il y avait encore trois voitures devant eux, mais plus aucun mouvement. Elle le regarda à nouveau : « Et oui, j'ai toujours aimé tes chansons ». Elle sourit, un peu trop à son gout, mais désormais c'était trop tard pour se corriger.

Il lui sourit en retour, tout en essuyant le dessous de son œil avec son pouce. « Il y a un peu de maquillage par ici ». Elle plissa son nez en fermant les yeux, toujours souriante. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle a toujours été vulnérable avec lui. C'était facile de cacher ses sentiments à son égard lorsque les autres étaient près d'eux. Mais ici, seule avec lui, c'était peine perdue. Il lui sourit en retirant le maquillage qui avait légèrement coulé sous son œil, en s'appliquant pour ne faire aucun mouvement brusque. « Tu veux que j'aille commander à l'intérieur à la place ? » demanda-t-il en devenant de plus en plus impatient.

« Tu sais que tu ne peux pas faire ça… » dit-elle pour ne pas qu'il prenne le risque d'être prit par une foule de fan en délire pour de simples cafés. « On va encore attendre alors, de toute façon on est bien dans la voiture, pas vrai ? ». Elle rougit face à la dernière phrase de son ami.

« Mais il ne faut pas oublier qu'on est déjà en retard et qu'Adam ne va pas être content » ajouta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, tout en se tournant vers elle pour pouvoir parler plus facilement.

Elle regarda à nouveau vers la fenêtre en soupirant « Et j'imagine qu'on en a encore pour un petit temps à attendre… » dit-elle inquiète en pensant au grand nombre de scènes qu'ils avaient à jouer aujourd'hui.

« Mmh… Je suis sûr que le personnel fait grève ou quelque chose du style… » dit-il en souriant.

Elle rigola. « Alors peut-être que nous devrions aller dans … » dit-elle.

« Je suis prêt pour risquer l'aventure ! », ricana-t-il. « Est-ce que tu l'es aussi ? » demanda-t-il ensuite en levant un sourcil.

« Je pense que oui ». Elle se retourna et le regarda avec un grand sourire. « Allons-y ! ». Il lui sourit et hocha la tâte, avant de quitter la file d'attente du drive. Elle rit dans l'excitation. Ils ne sont pas autorisés à sortir publiquement, surtout pendant la période de tournage, mais ils allaient le faire de toute façon.

Il sortit de la voiture et fit le tour en vitesse pour aller ouvrir la portière de son amie. « Tout droit, votre Majesté ». Elle ria à nouveau, sortit de la voiture et prit une des deux paires de lunettes qu'il avait en main. Leurs doigts se frôlèrent, et il dût prendre sur lui pour ne pas prendre sa main dans la sienne, sans comprendre sa réaction. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure en baissant son regard, puis il mit les lunettes de soleil qui lui restait. « Entrons dans l'Antre de la bête » dit-il d'une voix théâtrale.

 _(En fait la vraie phrase qu'il dit est « Let's rock this joint » mais je n'ai pas réussi à trouver une traduction correcte, mais je savais dans le contexte que c'était une phrase qui faisait rire Jennifer Morrison, donc j'ai improvisé comme je pouvais…)_

Jennifer rigola, comment arrivait-il à toujours la faire autant rire ? C'est elle qui termina avec un « Allons-y » avant de faire un pas un avant. Colin hocha la tête puis la suivit, avant de lui ouvrir la porte du Starbucks.

Il insista sur son accent anglais : « Après toi, love ». Elle se sourit à elle-même, elle adorait le comportement qu'il avait avec elle. Quand elle vit la caisse, elle s'en approcha en gardant la tête baissée pour ne pas se faire remarquer, suivie par Colin qui faisait de même mais avant d'arriver, il la stoppa en lui parlant. « Je vais aller commander » dit-il en souriant, puis il s'approcha d'une employé, son amie derrière lui. Ils arrivèrent en face de la serveuse.

« Bonjour » commença Jennifer. « Je voudrais un… » mais elle fut coupée par son ami qui commanda leurs deux boissons, et il avait vu juste sur celle qu'elle comptait prendre. « Tu me connais trop bien » riait-elle.

Un grand sourire arriva sur son visage. « Ou alors tu es juste trop prévisible », la taquina-t-il. Mais avant qu'elle puisse répliquer, la serveuse les interrompit : « Nous avons une offre spéciale couple, si ça vous intéresse » dit-elle en pointant du doigt les affiches au-dessus d'elle. Jen regarda la serveuse, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on les prenait pour un couple. « Non, nous ne sommes pas ensemble » dit-elle en rougissant. « Nous prendrons juste notre commande ». Colin rougit aussi. Il termina la commande puis paya le montant demandé.

Elle se surprit de faire attention à chaque mimique de son ami dont elle ne faisait pas attention habituellement. La façon dont il tapait son pied au sol, la façon dont il se touchait l'oreille, il semblait si nerveux, et elle ne le remarqua que maintenant. Elle baissa le regard, trouvant un intérêt soudain pour le modèle de carrelage qui se trouvait sous ses pieds, mais elle arrivait à remarquer qu'il lui jetait un coup d'œil discret de temps à autre.

Lui, observait la petite ride sur son nez qu'elle avait quand elle était profondément dans ses pensées, il remarqua qu'hier ses yeux étaient verts alors qu'aujourd'hui ils étaient bleus, il remarqua aussi que ses taches de rousseur se montraient plus en cette saison. Elle essaya de ne pas sourire quand elle remarqua avec quelle intensité il la regardait, mais bien sûr, elle rata son coup.

Ce fut la serveuse qui le sortit de ses pensées quand elle les appela pour qu'ils puissent prendre leurs boissons. Jennifer aussi sortit de ses pensées et fit un pas un avant pour prendre la boisson que son ami lui tendait. Jusque-là tout semblait bien se passer, personne ne les avait encore reconnus. Ils partirent en direction de la sortie, Jennifer suivant Colin. Mais dès qu'ils sortirent, ils virent un groupe de paparazzis qui les attendait. Elle soupira de frustration.


	2. Chapter 2

Il soupira en regardant Jennifer qui se trouvait derrière lui. « Allons-y » dit-il calmement, en espérant qu'ils partent. Elle resta près de lui. Comme les paparazzi se rapprochaient, instinctivement, elle attrapa son avant-bras. Elle se sentait toujours protégée quand il était là. Il la guida, en poussant doucement les paparazzis pour se créer un chemin à travers eux, qui eux ne prenait pas la peine de faire attention pour les pousser et les séparer. Elle le remarqua et tenta de rester près de son ami, mais les paparazzis l'en empêcha. Elle ne voulait pas se séparer de lui, maintenant elle se sentait seule et vulnérable face à eux tous. Elle voulait le reprendre contre elle, mais ils continuaient à les harceler de flash pour les prendre en photo.

Il gémit de frustration et se retourna. Habituellement, il ne faisait pas attention aux paparazzis, mais ils étaient vraiment en retard. « Prenez vos photos et laissez s'il vous plaît ! ». Il n'avait pas l'air en colère, mais son silence et le visage sévère qu'il avait disait tout. Elle commença à marcher plus rapidement, devant lui, lui prenant sa main dans son dos, et le tira légèrement pour accélérer le pas. Elle détestait vraiment le fait que même prendre un café en paix était trop demandé. Il la suivit rapidement avant de d'entamer une course avec elle, les mains encore jointes.

Ils finirent par atteindre la voiture et ils entrèrent à l'intérieur aussi vite que possible. Colin prit le volant, démarra la voiture et sortit du parking au plus vite pour commencer à rouler. Elle soupira une fois qu'ils furent hors de portée des paparazzis. « Alors, c'était chouette, non ? » dit-elle sarcastiquement avant de s'enfoncer dans son siège.

« Ouais, je pourrais m'en arracher les cheveux » répondit-il en soupirant.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. « Et au fait, merci ». Elle prit une gorgée de sa boisson puis le regarda.

Il leva un sourcil « Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il en s'arrêtant à un feu rouge.

Elle leva son verre en signe de réponse. « Et pour m'avoir sorti de là » dit-elle. « Merci ». Elle déposa légèrement sa main sur son bras. « Tu sais à quel point je déteste les paparazzis »

Il sourit à son tour « Tu n'as pas à me remercier, les amis sont là pour ça. D'ailleurs tu me dois sept dollars pour cette boisson » plaisanta-t-il.

Elle rigola « Je suis déjà en train de perdre deux heures de travail, mon revenu s'annonce mal » dit-elle en faisant une tête boudeuse pour plaisanter.

Il rigola à son tour « Et tu vis au crochet de ton pauvre ami sans même un regret ! »

Elle se marra devant la référence qu'il avait pris. « En parlant de crochet, Adam et Eddy vont vraiment être furieux de nous voir en retard pour notre scène ensemble ».

« Je t'accuserai, toi et ton envie de Starbucks » plaisanta-t-il en redémarrant une fois que le feu redevint vert.

« Tu sais que j'ai absolument besoin de mon café le matin » répondit-elle calmement en le regardant.

Il sourit légèrement. « Oui, je le sais. Sinon je me retrouve avec une Jen grincheuse »

Elle rit à nouveau « Une Jen très effrayante, non ? »

« Oh oui, effroyable » rigola-t-il.

Elle regarda par la fenêtre et son sourire disparu quand elle se rendit compte que sa matinée avec Colin était presque terminée. Elle aimait le temps qu'ils passaient ensemble. Il se gara et éteint le moteur avant de retirer sa clé.

« Je suppose que nous devons y aller maintenant » dit-elle un peu tristement. Il soupira et hocha la tête, avant de sortir. Elle sortit un instant après et ils marchèrent ensemble.

Une fois à l'entrée, il la laissa passée en première, la suivant juste après. « Hey, j'ai apprécié notre petite aventure » dit-elle doucement pour que lui seul puisse l'entendre.

Il sourit « Tout comme moi ». Elle sourit à son tour quand elle ressentit comme des papillons dans le ventre. Elle tenta de se remettre de ses émotions rapidement, choquée par sa propre réaction. « Rendez-vous sur le plateau » lui dit-il avant de partir dans la caravane qui lui était attribuée, dans laquelle se trouvait tous ses costumes.

Elle regarda autour d'elle pour être sûre que personne n'était à proximité puis se retourna pour lui parler « Je pourrai te parler un peu plus tard ? »

Il hocha la tête « Bien sûr ! » dit-il en lui souriant.

« Tu viens me voir dans ma caravane pour manger ? » Demanda-t-elle, se disant en même temps à elle-même que ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée.

Il garda son sourire ancré sur son visage « J'y serai ». Et elle partit en direction de sa caravane pour se préparer.

Plus tard, quand elle sortit prête, Adam s'approcha d'elle. « Essaie de ne plus être en retard la prochaine fois, Colin m'a déjà tout expliqué » dit-il avant de repartir.

Colin venait de terminer le tournage d'une scène avec Georgina quand il se dirigea vers l'endroit où il était censé filmer la prochaine avec Jennifer. Quand elle le vit arriver, elle lui offrit un beau sourire. Elle était vêtue d'une robe rose. Ils devaient tourner une des scènes du quatrième épisode aujourd'hui. Il sourit quand il la vit. Il portait des vêtements que l'on pourrait décrire en « Hook version moderne ». Il fit rebondir sa queue de cheval. « Ça t'amuses de me voir habillé élégamment ? »

« Plus de jeans habituels et veste en cuir, hein ? » Dit-elle en rougissant légèrement, regardant vers le bas de sa robe.

Il rit « J'ai perdu dix kilos en ne portant plus cette longue veste »

« Tu es très séduisant » dit-elle en riant.

Il ria, croyant qu'elle disait ça tout en jouant son rôle. Il décida de riposter de la même manière en avançant vers elle, se léchant la lèvre, tout en l'observant au peigne fin. « Tu es toutes en beauté, love ».

Sa respiration s'arrêta à cause de leur proximité, son regard descendit vers ses lèvres. Elle mourrait d'envie de l'embrasser. Hein ? Elle ne devrait pas vouloir ce genre de choses ! Elle fit un pas en arrière.

Adam sourit « Parfait ! Maintenant, essayez de garder l'alchimie qu'il y a entre vous en ce moment pour le tournage ». Jen regarda Adam comme un enfant prit en flagrant délit. Elle eut un dernier regard vers Colin en rougissant.

Il sourit « Bonne répétition ». A cela, elle rougit profondément, tout en étant contente qu'il crut que ce n'était qu'un jeu d'acteur. Ouais, c'était sûr, elle avait vraiment besoin de lui parler.

Ils filmèrent une scène dans l'appartement, puis une autre au restaurant. Désormais c'était l'heure de la scène du baiser. Adam sourit légèrement « Très bien vous deux, faites-nous voler ». Elle leva les yeux au ciel, parfois elle pouvait vraiment détester Adam.

Donc, ils commencèrent la scène, au départ elle lui proposa d'aller boire un café, puis après quelques autres lignes échangées, c'était l'heure du baiser et cette fois-ci, Hook avait ses deux mains de libres. Ainsi, Colin cita ses répliques, demandant à Emma si elle voulait bien refaire une sortie avec lui. Elle était supposée l'embrasser, mais pour diverses raisons elle semblait plus nerveuse de d'habitude, sauf qu'il ne fallait en aucun cas qu'elle le montre. Elle commença donc à se rapprocher pour leur baiser, qui n'avait rien d'un simple petit contact.

Elle l'embrassa comme elle était sensée le faire, « avec passion » comme Adam le disait. Oh, si seulement il connaissait sa vraie définition de l'embrasser avec passion. Elle dû prendre sur elle pour ne pas l'embrasser comme elle avait réellement envie de le faire. Mais juste au moment où il répondit à son baiser et que leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent, Adam coupa. Colin soupira intérieurement. Juste au moment où il commençait à ressentir quelque chose. Il ne savait ni quoi ni pourquoi mais il savait au fond de lui que ce n'était pas bien. Adam regarda Jen « Je sais que c'est étrange d'embrasser ton collège mais laisses-toi aller. Détends-toi. Fais-le fondre pendant ton baiser » dit-il en souriant légèrement.

« Fais-moi fondre, darling » plaisanta Colin, ancré dans son personnage.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel « Ca va ». Génial, maintenant elle allait devoir recommencer la scène. Ils recommencèrent leurs premières répliques, mais elle redoutait le moment où elle allait devoir l'embrasser à nouveau, de peur de perdre le contrôle.

Il s'approcha, roulant ses hanches légèrement, tout en gardant ses distances. Son sourire disparut, laissant place à un visage beaucoup plus sérieux. « Tu veux bien qu'on se revoit ? »

Doucement, elle se pencha pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Tous deux fermèrent le peu de distance qu'il restait entre eux un peu trop vite à son gout. Sans tarder, elle ouvrit sa bouche pour approfondir leur baiser, pour ne pas risquer de devoir refaire la scène à nouveau. Quand Colin répondit à son baiser à son tour, Adam leur demanda d'arrêter. « Trop tôt les gars, Emma doit être dans ses pensées pendant plus de temps, puis baisser le regard pour regarder ses lèvres. Elle les veut. Et ensuite elle l'embrasse ». Colin acquiesça, puis regarda son amie à nouveau « Au moins tes lèvres ont le gout du Starbucks » lui murmura-t-il pour la taquiner.

Elle rougit face à son commentaire. C'est exactement le genre de commentaire auquel elle ne voulait pas répondre. Il est marié. Mais, ils recommencèrent, dirent leur dialogue, et elle se pencha vers lui une fois de plus.

Il s'assura de ne pas y aller trop vite, puis en se penchant, ses lèvres furent connectées aux siennes envoyèrent un flot d'énergie à travers leurs deux corps. C'était le baiser le plus profond qu'ils furent en vingt minutes. Ses doigts s'entrelacèrent doucement à ceux de Jen alors qu'ils continuèrent de s'embrasser.

Elle faisait ce qu'on lui avait demandé de faire. Elle ne savait pas si elle arrivait à le faire fondre, mais ça fonctionnait avec elle. Peut-être même un peu de trop car elle sentit des papillons dans le ventre. Ils ne peuvent pas passer ça à la télé. Pas alors qu'elle l'embrassait de cette manière. Ce qui était étrange, c'était que Colin répondait à son baiser. Désormais elle n'était plus dans son personnage.


	3. Chapter 3

La scène avait finalement fonctionné avec succès, maintenant Jennifer quitta la scène, passant à côté d'Adam. « Désormais, la scène est parfaite » dit-il. Elle acquiesça poliment puis s'assit. Plus tard, Adam les autorisa à partir pour déjeuner. Elle chercha Colin autour d'elle, elle ne l'avait pas encore vu partir. Elle décida de déjà retourner dans sa caravane.

Colin était déjà en train de l'attendre, appuyé sur le côté de sa caravane, sans prêter attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui, les yeux rivés vers son téléphone. Elle s'approcha de lui, un peu nerveuse. Elle ouvrit la porte sans dire un mot. Elle ne voulait pas lui parler. Elle avait peur de faire ressortir ses sentiments, même si elle savait que tôt ou tard ils sortiraient.

Il entra à son tour, s'asseyant sur le canapé, lui souriant légèrement quand elle se tourna vers lui. « Salut Jen » il fit une pause en l'observant. « Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Oui, ça va » dit-elle en lui faisant une tête qui voulait signifier « pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? ». Elle lui sourit ensuite pour le rassurer avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés, nerveuse pour ce qui allait suivre. Ce baiser avait été de trop, pour eux deux.

Il ouvrit sa bouche mais ne sut que dire. Il prit une profonde inspiration puis réessaya « Il est en train de se passer quelque chose entre nous et nous avons besoin de mettre les choses au clair, Jen. Nous… Nous l'avons tous les deux ressenti » Il avait décidé d'être bref pour ne pas retarder les choses plus longtemps.

Et il avait dit les mots qu'elle ne voulait pas entendre. Si jusque-là elle doutait de la réciprocité des sentiments qu'elle éprouvait à son égard, maintenant elle ne le pouvait plus. Et ça ne pouvait faire que rendre les choses plus compliquées. Elle soupira. « Tu ne peux pas avoir ressenti quoi que ce soit, Colin, tu as Helen » dit-elle doucement.

Il se pencha en arrière, tendu. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux en soupirant. « Je sais. Voilà le problème. J'ai une femme et un gosse. Quoi qu'il arrive… ça ne peut pas arriver ». Il a désormais sa tête appuyée sur ses deux mains, évitant tous contact visuel.

Elle ferma les yeux et s'appuya sur son siège. « Et bien, on va devoir faire quelque chose. Je dois passer au-dessus de tout ça, et tu devrais faire de même. Et on devrait peut-être aussi arrêter de se voir en dehors du tournage » même si ça lui faisait mal de dire ça, elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de foutre en l'air son mariage.

Il hocha la tête. « Je comprends. Et on devrait faire ça à partir de… A partir de maintenant » il se faisait mal, aussi. Beaucoup trop mal. Mais ça ne pouvait pas arriver. Il était marié, il avait un enfant. Le divorce n'était pas une option. Ce n'était pas dans ses principes, dans ses mœurs. Et puis déjà pourquoi pensait-il au divorce ? Il se leva.

Elle soupira et ferma les yeux avant de poser sa tête entre ses mains. Non, elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte. Elle n'avait envie que d'une chose : qu'il la réconforte et la prenne dans ses bras. Elle avait envie de l'embrasser, encore et encore. Comment pouvait-elle prétendre qu'il ne s'était rien passé ? Il soupira puis la regarda. Il espérait tellement de chose, lui aussi. Mais il ne pouvait pas. « Salut, Jen » dit-il rapidement, avant de se tourner pour partir.

« Euh, Colin ? » elle leva son regard, les yeux remplis de douleur.

En entendant le son de sa voix, il se retourna, essayant de cacher la douleur qu'il ressentait aussi. « Oui, Jen ? » Demanda-t-il doucement.

« Cinq minutes ? » osa-t-elle demander. Ce n'est pas ça qui allait enfoncer la souffrance qu'ils éprouvaient. Mais, elle se leva et s'approcha doucement de lui. Il savait qu'elle avait envie de l'embrasser, mais il ne bougea pas. Au lieu de ça, il s'approcha d'elle. Ses yeux scintillèrent à la vue de ses lèvres.

Il regarda ensuite la porte, s'en approchant pour la fermer à clé. Il ne voulait pas risquer que quiconque découvre ce qu'il faisait. « Cinq minutes » dit-il doucement. A cette phrase, elle sourit lentement avant de supprimer le peu de distance qu'il restait entre eux. Leur baiser commença prudemment, mais ce ne fut pas le cas très longtemps. Il en avait envie tous deux. Colin passa ses bras autour de sa taille alors que le baiser s'approfondissait. Cette fois-ci, elle fondait pendant leur baiser. C'était leur premier et leur dernier baiser, et elle le savait parfaitement. Elle enroula ses bras dans son cou et pencha la tête pour approfondir le baiser avec ses larmes derrière ses yeux clos, cachées depuis tout ce temps.

Après un certain temps ils durent s'arrêter, à bout de souffle. C'était trop dur de continuer. Ça faisait trop mal. Il se tourna, s'approcha de la porte et la déverrouilla. « On se voit plus tard » sa voit était à peine audible. Sans même un regard vers elle, il partit, ce qui fit tomber les larmes de Jennifer trop longtemps gardée. Elle ne lui répondit pas, se rasseyant juste sur le canapé, ses larmes coulant tranquillement le long de ses joues.

Peu de temps après, quand elle s'en remit légèrement, elle ouvrit la porte et s'en alla. Elle savait qu'elle allait bientôt devoir retourner jouer, elle avait donc besoin d'aller chercher quelque chose à manger. Ginny s'approcha d'elle, semblant venir de sa caravane. « Hey, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Jen, la presse devient dingue. Ils ont des photos de Colin et toi qu'ils ont montré au public. Tout le monde en parle sur les réseaux sociaux. Et Helen a déjà appelé Colin. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda-t-elle en parlant tellement vite qu'on la comprenait à peine.

Jennifer ne savait quoi répondre, elle prit donc son téléphone. Les membres de Twitter avaient vraiment des réactions exagérées. Elle avait seulement son bras collé au sien. Ils ne s'étaient tenu la main qu'à peine deux minutes. Et désormais le monde entier croyait qu'il se passait quelque chose entre eux. Et même si elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils avaient tort, elle ne voulait pas qu'ils le sachent.

Colin était au téléphone avec Helen. Après avoir finalement réussit à la calmer, il s'approcha de Jennifer et Ginny. « C'est complétement dingue » il sortit son portable pour voir les tweets qui le concernait, puis soupira de frustration.

Jennifer ne leva pas son regard. « Qu'est-ce qu'Helen a dit ? » demanda-t-elle comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, Ginny toujours à côté d'eux.

« Au départ elle était un peu inquiète, mais je lui ai tout expliqué et désormais elle va mieux » dit-il en rangeant son téléphone, ne voulant rien voir de plus. Même si Helen n'avait pas vraiment l'air de le croire.

Elle soupira « Mon Dieu, je suis contente qu'elle comprenne ». Elle continua de faire défiler les tweets, soucieuse par tous ces commentaires.

Il la regarda inquiète, puis fit juste un hochement de tête et un signe de la main. « Je vous vois plus tard à la prochaine scène » dit-il avant de s'éloigner.

Jen acquiesça. Ginny lui dit « Jen, tout va bien se passer ». Ginny la connaissait trop bien et savait qu'elle était tendue.

Jen la regarda « Je l'espère. Je ne veux pas que les gens parlent de nous comme ça simplement parce que je tenais sa main » Elle baissa le regard, fronçant les sourcils. Ginny soupira en haussant les épaules. « Je suis juste rassurée qu'Helen ai compris » ajouta Jen.

Ginny la rassura encore un peu, Jennifer hocha la tête et accepta de se calmer. Même si elle savait que tout n'était pas régler. De plus, aujourd'hui Adam leurs demanda de faire toutes les scènes où ils étaient ensemble, comme si ça allait arranger les choses…

Colin arriva sur le plateau comme si tout allait bien. Ils n'allaient plus devoir s'embrasser, mais il y avait de petites choses par-ci par-là. Bisou sur la joue, se tenir la main, flirter. Il ne la regarda et ne lui parla que quand ils tournaient. Il devait prendre sur lui pour éviter de l'embrasser plus qu'il ne le fallait. Qu'importe ce que la presse et le publique pensait d'eux, ce n'était rien comparé à ce qui se passait réellement.


	4. Chapter 4

Après une longue journée de travail, ils eurent finalement terminé toutes leurs scènes. Colin était impatient de rentrer chez lui, comme Evan était malade. Sans regarder où il allait, il partait quand sans le vouloir il fonça dans Jennifer qu'il fit tomber. Sans voir que c'était elle, il lui tendit sa main pour l'aider à se relever. « Mon Dieu, je suis vraiment désol… » Il se stoppa quand il réalisa que c'était elle.

Jennifer prit sa main pour se relever. « Ça va, ça va » dit-elle désormais debout. Elle le regarda dans les yeux, un superbe bleu. Elle ressentit à nouveau des papillons dans le ventre.

Colin la fixa une seconde avant d'éviter son regard. « Bonne nuit » lui dit-il rapidement.

Elle garda ses yeux ancrés sur lui, même s'il détournait le regard. « A plus tard » dit-elle doucement. Il soupira et se retourna, mais ne partit pas. Jennifer regarda autour d'elle, et comme elle ne vit personne : « Colin, ça ne va pas au travail » dit-elle doucement.

« Tu as raison » dit-il en se retournant pour lui faire face, son visage déchiré « Mais je ne sais pas ce qu'on pourrait faire pour le moment ».

« Moi non plus » répondit-elle tristement. « Je ne sais même pas si j'ai envie de faire quoique ce soit » ajoute-t-elle entre ses dents.

Il soupira. « Allons juste… Allons juste dormir pour le moment. Je dois vraiment y aller. Evan a de la fièvre ».

« Oh » elle baissa le regard « Et bien alors, au revoir, j'imagine » elle haussa les épaules et partit de son côté.

Il envisagea de la suivre, mais se stoppa. Il marcha jusqu'à sa voiture quand il se souvint qu'elle était venue avec lui ce matin. Il se retourna et regarda autour de lui « Jen ? ».

« Quoi ? » Elle se retourna presque en colère. Elle avait oublié qu'elle n'avait pas sa voiture.

Il fonça les sourcils à sa rection « Tu as besoin qu'on te ramène ? ».

Elle fut prise au court. Mais après un moment, elle réalisa pourquoi il lui avait posé cette question « Oui » Mais si la dernière chose qu'elle voulait en ce moment était de rester avec lui dans sa voiture. « Mais je peux demander à quelqu'un d'autre, tu dois rentrer chez toi ».

« Ne t'en fais pas. Ta maison est à cinq minutes de chez moi. J'ai dit à Helen que je serai là dans vingt minutes. Il faut dix minutes pour rentrer à la maison ».

« D'accord » dit-elle doucement, hésitant à marcher vers lui. Lentement, Jennifer arriva, ses talons faisant du bruit à chaque pas qu'elle faisait. Elle passa Colin, et monta dans la voiture côté passager. Il monta à son tour puis démarra la voiture, sans dire un mot.

Elle ne disait rien non plus. Mais elle pensa à la dernière fois qu'ils avaient été dans la voiture. Elle regarda par la fenêtre. Le temps passait lentement.

Il soupira dans le silence assourdissant et conduit jusqu'à sa maison. Peu de temps après, il se gara sur son trottoir. « Passe une bonne nuit » dit-il doucement. Sa voix était remplie de tension et de confusion, mais aussi de douleur.

Elle ne pouvait pas partir aussi vite qu'elle le voulait. Alors, elle se tourna vers lui. Son instinct lui fit dire « Ça va aller » quand elle entendit la douleur dans sa voix. Même si elle ne croyait pas ce qu'elle venait de lui dire.

« Je n'en suis pas si sûr, Jen » et c'était la vérité. En fait, il était sûr qu'il y avait nonante-neuf pourcent de chance que ça n'aille pas.

Elle soupira aussi « Ouais ok, ça n'ira pas bien, mais on doit faire avec ». Elle se stoppa pour dire « Si seulement tu n'étais pas marié… ».

Il hocha la tête. « Bonne nuit, Jen ».

Elle soupira de frustration. « Tu vas travailler demain ? » Demanda-t-elle, espérant réellement qu'il réponde que non.

« Seulement une demi-journée » répondit-il, pas très heureux avec ça. Ça voulait signifier qu'il allait avoir à faire avec toutes ces histoires encore une fois.

« Ok » dit-elle en ouvrant la porte pour sortir. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait juste sauter la journée de demain. Il soupira une fois de plus et attendit qu'elle entra à l'intérieur pour partir chez lui.

Une fois chez elle, elle se précipita dans sa chambre, prête à pleurer pour s'endormir. Elle n'avait jamais eu de chance avec les hommes. Ava se montra et Jennifer la prit près d'elle, prête à pleurer contre elle. Ava se blottit contre sa maitresse pour essayer qu'elle se sente mieux.

Un peu plus tard, Jen avait laisser son téléphone de côté, ne voulant plus rien voir de cette journée. Mais avant de se noyer dans son chagrin, elle se souvint qu'elle n'avait pas encore tweeter sa bonne humeur d'aujourd'hui. Elle n'essayait même pas de parcourir toutes les publications sur lesquelles elle était mentionnée sur Twitter, mais c'était impossible.

Tout le monde avait vu les photos, et la plupart d'entre eux n'était pas content car il y avait Helen au milieu de tout ça. Jennifer posta rapidement un tweet avant de laisser son portable de côté pour retourner près d'Ava.

Rentré chez lui, Colin retira sa veste et déposa son sac au sol. Il monta à l'étage et trouva Evan presque endormi dans son berceau. Helen était dans la cuisine. Colin aida Evan à s'endormir, le berçant pendant quelques minutes.

Helen le rejoint dans la chambre après qu'Evan se soit endormit. Elle s'appuya contre le chambrant de la porte et regarda son mari qui était déjà au lit, sur son téléphone. Il fronça les sourcils quand il vit le tweet que Jennifer avait poster en se demandant s'il devait poster quelque chose aujourd'hui ou demain sur Twitter.

Il soupira en essayant de ne pas prêter attention aux tweets qui circulaient, mais ça ne l'aidait pas. « Jen n'a rien fait de mal. Nous voulions simplement nous rendre au travail à temps. Rappelez-vous qu'elle est humaine et qu'elle a des sentiments elle aussi. Bonne nuit à tout le monde » tweeta-t-il.

Jen ne vit pas le message. Elle finit par s'endormir avec Ava blottie dans ses bras après avoir beaucoup pleuré, plus qu'elle ne le devrait pour quelque chose comme ça. Et ne n'était pas seulement la presse, c'est aussi parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à séparer les sentiments qu'elle avait et ceux qu'elle était censée avoir désormais.

Colin soupira et verrouilla son téléphone, fixant le plafond. Ce matin, la journée la journée qu'il venait de passer, tout avait disparu entre eux. Ils devaient se raconter des blagues, avoir du plaisir, faire leurs « missions secrètes » à nouveau. Il ne pouvait pas avoir de sentiments pour Jen. Il était marié. Il soupira de frustration et prit son portable, ses doigts planant au-dessus de son clavier. « Jen est une personne incroyable. J'aime vraiment travailler avec elle. Vos messages d'insultes ne devraient même pas être toléré ».

Helen prit la parole « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » dit-elle en s'asseyant au bord du lit.

Il verrouilla son portable et le déposa « Je regarde dans la presse les problèmes d'aujourd'hui » il soupira, passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Elle le regarda prudemment « Donc… Si c'était toi qui la guidait comme tu me l'as dit, pourquoi c'est elle qui te tire par la main ? » demanda-t-elle, de toute évidence pas encore très sure d'elle.

« On a échangé nos places. Tu sais à quel point elle déteste les paparazzis. Elle est passée devant car elle voulait partir au plus vite » expliqua-t-il.

« Et elle ne pouvait pas échapper aux paparazzis sans te tirer par la main ? » Helen sait que Colin passe beaucoup de temps avec Jen. Elle a vu la chimie qui opérait entre eux. Elle savait que ça ne pouvait pas être rien.

« Ce n'était rien Helen, d'accord ? C'était instinctif, sur le moment. Notre objectif principal était de partir » il était un peu frustré.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel « Si tu le dis ». Puis elle se coucha dans son lit en lui faisant dos, sans dire un seul mot.

Il soupira et se retourna, en mettant son réveil un peu plus tôt que d'habitude. Peut-être qu'aller voir Jen allait faire qu'empirer les choses, mais elle avait besoin de soutien.

Le lendemain matin, Jen se leva un peu plus tôt que d'habitude, n'étant pas capable de dormir plus longtemps. Elle passa par sa routine habituelle pour penser tout doucement à partir. Comme elle allait conduire pour aller travailler aujourd'hui, dans sa frustration, elle ne s'est même pas arrêtée pour boire un café. Elle arriva sur le plateau assez tôt et partit tout droit vers sa caravane. Les pleurs de la nuit passée arrivèrent.

Colin, qui était également sur le chemin pour aller travailler, avait pensé à elle tout la nuit, et avait à peine eu assez dormit. Ça se voyait à son visage. Ses cheveux n'était qu'un magnifique désordre. Cependant, sur le chemin, il passa prendre un café au Stabucks pour Jennifer. Il arriva dix minutes plus tard, et marcha tout droit vers sa caravane. Il frappa à la porte et attendit patiemment, sans savoir si elle allait lui ouvrir ou pas.

Bien sûr, elle ne pensait pas que ça allait être lui, et elle ouvrit la porte sans hésiter.

Il était là, devant elle. Un Starbucks dans sa main droite, et la paire de lunette de soleil qu'elle avait oublié la veille dans l'autre main. Son monde se brisa quand elle le vit devant elle. La nuit n'avait clairement pas été facile pour lui non plus. Elle ferma les yeux et se mit sur le côté, sans rien dire, pour le laisser entrer.

Il entra et ferma la porte, sans rien dire. Il lui tendit son café et elle s'en saisit. Après s'être assit, elle resta debout et s'appuya contre la porte. Elle ne voulait pas de lui ici ! Pour être honnête… Si, mais ça ne devait pas arriver, il était marié.

« Écoute, je suis désolé pour tout ce qui est arrivé, j'ai juste… J'ai lu tous les commentaires sur Twitter et… Je pensais que je devais être là pour te soutenir avec tout ça » il était le premier à avoir pris la parole après quelques minutes de silences.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent « Tu as fait quoi ? » dit-elle un peu durement en se précipitant vers l'endroit où elle avait laissé son téléphone. Elle n'était pas allée sur Twitter depuis la nuit dernière, et elle espérait juste qu'il n'ait pas empirer les choses.

« Hier soir, lorsque Twitter a explosé, j'ai poster un commentaire. Je ne savais pas si tu l'avais vu, mais oui ».

Elle regarda sur son profile. Il n'avait pas écrit beaucoup. Pour faire court, il avait demandé de stopper les messages de haine. Quelque chose qu'il n'était pas obligé de faire. Elle s'approcha pour se trouver en face de lui. « Merci » dit-elle. Même si le public allait encore plus croire à cette histoire, ça partait d'une bonne intention.

Il hocha la tête « De rien » dit-il, espérant que son second tweet n'était pas de trop que pour provoquer un scandale. Mais en fait, si.

Elle s'assit près de lui et soupira « C'est un problème » dit-il doucement.

Il fronça les sourcils « Ouais, Helen n'est pas très heureuse non plus ».

A ça elle soupira à nouveau, cette fois-ci frustrée. Frustration directement provoquée par la situation. « Elle le voit aussi ? » Helen ne pouvait pas être en colère seulement à causes des photos d'hier.

« Elle pense que tu as réagi de façon excessive en attrapant mon bras puis ma main pour ensuite s'éloigner des paparazzis » gémit-il.

Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû faire ça. « Je suis désolée » dit Jennifer doucement. Elle n'a jamais voulu causer de problèmes avec Helen.

« Ne t'excuse pas, tu n'as rien fait de mal » répondit Colin avec le plus petit sourire qu'il savait faire.

Elle baissa son regard vers ses lèvres et fronça les sourcils « Ne fais pas ça » elle secoua la tête « Tu me rends la tâche encore plus compliquée ».

« Ne fais pas quoi ? » demanda-t-il confus en fronçant les sourcils.

« Ne me sourit pas comme ça » dit-elle doucement, honteuse que quelque chose d'aussi banale la fasse autant réagir. Même si juste pensé à lui donnerait cet effet, de toute façon.

Il fit un sourire crispé en marmonnant un « Désolé ». Ses yeux scintillèrent à la vue de ses lèvres, mais il se dépêcha de détourner le regard.

Jennifer le remarqua et mit sa tête entre ses mains « Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'on devrait faire à ce sujet ? » demanda-t-elle.

Colin secoua la tête « Pas encore » il fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient faire ?

« C'est impossible de ne plus voir l'autre ». Elle garda les yeux fermés, elle avait toujours envie de le voir, bien sûr.

« Et c'est aussi impossible d'éviter l'autre. Et puis je ne veux même pas faire quelque chose de ce genre » ajouta-t-il.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle avait peur qu'il dise ça. Ce n'était déjà pas bien qu'il ait des sentiments pour elle alors qu'il était marié. Elle ne put s'empêcher de dire tout bas « Moi non plus ».

Il soupira, enfouissant sa tête dans ses mains « Que diable allons-nous faire de nous ? ».

« Nous torturer, quand nous savons ce que nous voulons… » murmura Jennifer. Dès qu'elle eut fini sa phrase, elle espérait pouvoir reprendre de qu'elle venait de dire. Par précaution, elle regarda Colin.

Il soupira mais acquiesça, d'accord avec elle. « Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'on pourrait faire, Jen… Si je n'étais pas marié, tout aurait été tellement plus facile… ».

Elle sourit légèrement « Exactement » dit-elle doucement. « Je n'aime pas être masochiste » Elle se tourna pour lui faire face, puis posa sa main sur son avant-bras.

Il sourit légèrement « Moi non plus » il soupira et baissa le regard, puis ricana en prenant le café au lait de Jennifer qu'elle avait posé sur la table basse, puis prit une gorgée.

Elle sourit un peu plus et le regarda dans les yeux « Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » demanda-t-elle à nouveau. Cette fois-ci sonnant un peu plus comme « Que devrions-nous faire ? ».

« Je crois tout d'abord que tu ne bois pas le Starbucks que je t'ai acheté » dit-il, prenant une nouvelle gorgée « Mmh… ».

Elle sourit légèrement avant de le lui prendre « Comment as-tu su que ne n'en ai pas pris ce matin ? » elle prit une gorgée.

« J'ai juste pensé que tu devais être trop bouleversée et que du coup tu le passerais » il haussa les épaules et sourit légèrement.

« Et bien tu as eu raison » elle prit une autre gorgée. « Merci » dit-elle en lui souriant sincèrement.

Son sourire s'élargit quand il vit celui de Jennifer. « De rien » il marqua une pause « Jen ? On a vraiment besoin de comprendre tout ça. La façon dont… La façon dont nous avions l'habitude d'être me manque ».

« Et moi aussi, mais ça ne peut plus redevenir comme avant » dit-elle, même si elle voulait que tout redevienne normal, elle avait compris hier qu'elle éprouvait trop de chose à son égard.

Il soupira. « Je sais… » Il voulait que rien de tout ça ne soit arrivé. Qu'ils puissent refaire des blagues avec les autres, faire du covoiturage et parler de tout ce qu'ils voulaient. Il ne regrettait pas les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour elle, ils étaient juste dans une situation délicate.

« Si tu pouvais oublier toute cette histoire, puis ensuite allez de l'avant » dit-elle, blessée « Moi je ne pourrais pas, mais qui s'en soucie ? » Elle ne savait pas. Elle ne vouait même pas cacher ses sentiments pour lui. Elle ne pouvait pas.

« C'est le problème, Jen » Sa voix se brisa en disant son nom. « Je ne peux pas oublier ça. J'ai juste… » Il en enfonça sa tête dans ses mains « Je ne veux pas faire empirer les choses ».

Instinctivement, elle le réconforta. Elle plaça sa main sur son épaule. Mais elle ne devait pas faire ça, donc elle la laissa glisser, le long de son bras, doucement. « Je ne veux pas l'oublier » dit-elle. Ce baiser avait la chose qu'elle avait le plus ressentit depuis longtemps, et elle avait aimé ce sentiment.

« Moi non plus » dit-il, le regard baissé. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux. « Qu'allons-vous faire ? » demanda-t-il tranquillement. Ce dont il avait vraiment envie, c'était lui faire un câlin et lui embrasser le front pour lui dire que tout allait bien se passer. Mais tout était faux.

Et c'était tout ce qu'elle voulait, qu'il la réconforte, être dans ses bras. « On ne peut rien faire… » Elle cherchait à croiser son regard et espérait qu'il lève le sien pour le regarder. Il soupira et leva la tête, ses magnifiques yeux bleus rencontrant ses verts indescriptibles. « Ce serait tellement plus facile pour nous si… » continua-t-elle doucement. « Tu le voudrais ? » Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ? Demander pour qu'ils aient une liaison ? Ses idées n'étaient pas claires.

« Ouais… » il fit une pause. « Mais je ne veux pas que tu aies de problèmes » Oui, sa réponse était oui. Il le voulait aussi.

Jennifer secoua la tête « Qu'est-ce que tu veux vraiment ? Laisse-moi juger ce que je peux gérer ». Elle avait toujours ses yeux ancrés dans les siens.

« Je veux être avec toi » chuchota-t-il.

Elle sentit des papillons dans son ventre quand il dit qu'elle voulait entendre, mais qu'elle ne devrait pas vouloir entendre. « Moi aussi… » chuchota-t-elle en retour.

« On va essayer comprendre pour éclaircir tout ça » murmura-t-il.

« Pas moi » dit-elle en se penchant en avant. Ses yeux se plongèrent dans les siens alors qu'elle avança pour rencontrer ses lèvres. Colin se pencha à son tour un peu, la regardant pour s'assurer qu'elle était d'accord avec ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Elle réduisit la distance qui les séparait, chuchotant un « Je suis d'accord » juste avant que leurs lèvres ne se touche.

Et cette fois, ils ne s'embrassèrent pas comme la dernière fois. Elle l'embrassa doucement, comme leurs premières fois. Il savourait ce baiser. Il était doux et léger, mais passionné. Leurs lèvres se déplaçait avec synchronisation alors que ses mains entourèrent vaguement sa taille. Son cœur palpitait, elle l'embrassait lentement, comme si c'était le dernier. Et c'était le plus long baiser qu'ils aient échangé. Elle se sentait bien.

Finalement, Colin se détacha lentement, laissant ses lèvres persister sur les siennes. A contrecœur, elle fit de même. Il toucha ses lèvres, savourant le sentiment qui ressentait auprès d'elle. Jennifer le regarda en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Elle leva ses sourcils en signe de question. Sans hésitation, il se pencha en avant et l'embrassa à nouveau.

Elle sourit dans leur baiser. Il était cour, mais passionné. Quelque chose commençait à arriver « Mmh… » fredonna-t-elle « Tellement mieux ».

« Je suis d'accord » dit-il tranquillement avec un sourire. L'embrasser le faisait sentir si naturel, si spontané, si juste.

Sa main était autour de son épaule depuis leur baiser « J'espère qu'Emma et Killian s'embrasseront plus souvent… » Mais serait-elle capable de faire de même sans vouloir le tirer dans un endroit où ils seraient seul ? Elle était prête à prendre le risque.

« Toi et moi ensemble » il ria légèrement. « Je ferai en sorte qu'ils soient ratés ». Il était tellement heureux avec elle. Il allait devoir parler à Helen à ce sujet, très bientôt.

Elle rigola un peu « Je le ferai aussi » elle soupira. Elle savait que ce serait plus facile si elle n'essayait pas d'écarter ses sentiments, même si ce n'était pas bien.

Ils restèrent tous deux les yeux dans les yeux en souriant et inconsciemment tombèrent plus profondément amoureux. C'est alors que quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Ils se levèrent rapidement, de plus en plus conscient. Colin se dirigea vers la porte alors que Jennifer s'écarta en se tenant près de son miroir.

Il ouvrit la porte et vit Adam. « Hey ! » il sourit par politesse.

Jennifer se détendit et s'assit. Elle prit une gorgée de café. Se sentant mieux, elle dit « Salut, Adam » en lui faisant un signe de la main.

Il leurs sourit et se tourna vers Jen « Je suis heureux que tu te sentes mieux. Je ne savais pas que tu tournais avec Colin ce matin ? ».

« Et bien on avait tous les deux prévu de tourner ce matin. Je ne sais pas quel sont vos plans » elle haussa les épaules.

Il hocha la tête, réfléchissant une seconde. « Je peux revenir et vous avoir dans une heure pour filmer ? ».

« Oui bien sur » dit-elle « Je n'ai rien de prévu. Je serai ici » Elle prit sur elle pour ne pas regarder Colin, en faisant un effort pour garder les choses sous contrôle.

Adam hocha la tête « Très bien, à plus tard » il sourit et sortit de la caravane.

Colin ferma la porte derrière lui et Jennifer se leva. Elle se dirigea vers lui. « Tu as entendu ça ? » Dit-elle, son sourire s'agrandissant. « Nous avons une heure ».


	5. Chapter 5

« Une heure » Colin sourit et ferma la porte. « Qu'est-ce que tu aimerais faire ? ».

Jennifer rougit « On pourrait juste partager mon café si tu veux » gloussa-t-elle.

Il sourit « C'est pour ça que je l'ai apporté, non ? ».

« Ouais, bien sûr, si c'est la seule chose que tu veuilles faire » elle lui tendit la boisson « J'attends mon tour alors » Elle est toujours souriante.

Il gloussa « Si tu insistes ». Il prit une gorgée, puis le lui rendit. Quand elle le prit et bu une gorgée, il lui dit « Rouge à lèvre rouge cerise, pas vrai ? ».

Elle rougit plus profondément « Ouais » dit-elle doucement en s'approchant de lui. « Mais nous avons une heure, capitaine. J'ai bien peur qu'on ait besoin de plus de café pour tenir aussi longtemps ».

« Plus de café ? » Colin leva un sourcil avec un léger sourire. « Que dirais-tu de venir avec moi, on pourrait prendre un café ensemble ? ».

« Si tu en as envie » dit-elle sur un ton dragueur. Elle se tint sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser furtivement.

« Bien sur » il sourit en s'éloignant. « Mais cette fois c'est toi qui va devoir conduire » il prit les clés et les lui lança.

Jennifer leva les yeux au ciel, les attrapa et les jeta sur la table. « Peu importe à quel point j'aime le café… » elle s'approcha de lui et enroula ses bras autour de son cou « … J'ai dis à Adam que je n'allais nulle part ».

Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille, la tirant plus près de lui. « C'est vrai. Je suppose que nous allons devoir rester ici. Quel dommage… » il haussa les épaules.

« Alors parlons de tout ça » dit-elle avec un fau regret. « Parce que sans cela, je ne sais pas ce que nous allons faire… » Elle le regarda dans les yeux et commença son petit jeu. Elle gloussa « Viens ici » Elle le fit fondre dans un baiser.

Colin utilisa sa main libre pour fermer la porte, il n'avait pas besoin que quelqu'un voit la scène. « Avec joie ! » dit-il, pressant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Doucement, Jen recula, se dirigeant vers le canapé. Il la suivit doucement, ses lèvres toujours sur les siennes. Elle sentit le canapé derrière elle et s'assit dessus, Colin la suivant. Là, elle se pencha en arrière et le laissa l'embrasser, l'impression d'être retenue par le dos, comme gardée à la surface de l'eau. Planant au dessus d'elle, il continua de l'embrasser, un moment plus profondément. Tout d'un coup, il se détacha, s'asseyant et la tira sur ses genoux.

Jennifer se laissa faire. Ses jambes enroulées autour de lui inconsciemment, comme les bras de Colin autour de son dos et il la tira à nouveau vers lui, ne laissant aucun espace entre leurs corps. Elle l'embrassa plus fougueusement, leurs langues s'entremêlant d'impatience. Sa main était dans les cheveux de Colin, tout comme l'une de ses mains à lui qui caressait sa joue.

Elle ralentit quand elle se rendit compte jusqu'où tout ça pouvait aller. Colin se recula pour respirer, mais il déposa des baisers sur sa joue, descendant jusqu'à son cou, d'arrière en avant. Jennifer savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas laisser aller les choses aussi loin. Pas encore. Pourtant, elle ramena ses lèvres sur les siennes pour réclamer un baiser fiévreux. S'il ne les arrêtait pas, elle allait s'assurer elle-même qu'ils n'iraient pas trop loin.

Après quelques minutes, il se recula pour respirer. « Jen... ? » il respira.

« Ouais ? » dit-elle les yeux dans le vides. Ça ne faisait pas si longtemps que ça, si ? Elle ne s'en souciait pas. Ses lèvres effleurèrent les siennes dans un baiser qui lui donnait envie de plus.

« Vingt minutes » murmura-t-il avec un petit rire.

« Sérieux ? » Elle le regarda. « Tu as besoin d'y aller ? ». Il le devait. Le capitaine eye liner n'allait pas se faire par magie.

Colin rit en hochant la tête « Je devrais y aller. On se voit plus tard ? ».

« Bien sur ! » elle acquiesça en se retirant de lui, en rigolant. « On agit comme si on avait dix-huit ans » elle rit et se leva, devant appeler quelqu'un pour se faire maquiller.

Il rit et se leva, embrassant furtivement ses lèvres. « Ce n'est pas tellement une mauvaise chose ».

Elle secoua la tête « Ça m'est égal » murmura-t-elle en l'embrassant une dernière fois. « A plus tard » murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres avant de se détacher. Elle partit s'asseoir en face de son miroir. « Salut ! » s'écria-t-elle.

Il sourit en se léchant la lèvre, déverrouillant la porte et sortant. « Salut ! ».

Après être partit, elle s'appuya contre le dos de la chaise et toucha ses lèvres. Elle ferma les yeux. Ça avait été incroyable, mais si ça s'était passé ainsi leur première fois, elle avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait se passer par la suite.

Quand elle récupérera, elle appela quelqu'un rapidement pour qu'on lui mette son maquillage. Le temps s'éternisait jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse voir Colin à nouveau.

Finalement, habillée comme Emma, elle marcha vers l'endroit où ils étaient sensés filmer. Il semblerait que cette scène soit celle avant le diner, dehors. Jen s'avança vers Adam à leur point de rencontre habituel. « Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on va filmer aujourd'hui ? » demanda-t-elle.

Ils ne filmaient pas dans l'ordre de base, bien sur. Quand il répondit alors « La scène du « soit patient » elle sourit. « Je connais cette scène » dit elle en fronçant son nez, regardant par-dessus le script. C'était l'une de ses scènes favorites. Elle regarda autour d'elle « Colin est déjà là ? ».

Il acquiesça « Il est juste partit chercher quelque chose à manger. Tu devrais faire pareil, la scène risque de prendre un certain temps ».

« Non, ça va » elle haussa les épaules. Elle savait qu'avec les nouveaux sentiments qui arrivait entre eux, ça n'allait pas être très long.

Il sourit. « Nous partons d'ici dix minutes pour filmer la scène, alors » sur ces derniers mots, il s'en alla. Elle haussa la tête puis pris un siège pour attendre. Colin arriva juste quelques minutes avant qu'il soit l'heure : Tout le monde monta dans une voiturette de golf et partit.

Bien assez tôt, ils se retrouvèrent au milieu des bois, et devaient commencer à tourner. Il fallu un bon moment pour les filmer en train de combattre un monstre des neiges invisible. Mais tout le monde s'amusait, spécialement Lana qui sauva la journée. Après ce qui fut quelque chose comme cent prises, Adam cria « coupé ! » pour la dernière fois et dis à tout le monde de prendre place. Excepté Jennifer et Colin, à qui il restait une dernière petite scène à faire.

Ce fut facile pour eux deux. Ça avait toujours été facile de jouer naturellement avec lui. Alors maintenant, Emma proposa à Killian d'aller chez elle pour regarder quelque chose sur Netflix, et ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée à essayé pour de vrai. Killian continua en parlant de la façon dont elle l'évitait. Il était blessé par le fait qu'elle soit aussi fuyante et ne comprenait pas. Après, comme le script l'exigeait, elle avoua qu'elle se sentait coupable d'avoir ruiner la fin heureuse de Régina. Mais il voulait la soutenir. Elle savait qu'il avait vu juste dans ses pensées, Emma le savait aussi. Ici, Jennifer se pencha pour le baiser. Il était supposé être très court, et elle savait cela mais, quand elle l'embrassa, c'était déjà beaucoup trop. Ils devaient donc recommencer à nouveau.

Pendant tout ce temps, Helen était venue sur le plateau, elle aussi. Elle était ici à cause d'Evan, mais elle était actuellement en train de regarder Jen et Colin, en attendant qu'ils terminent. Elle vit qu'ils devaient le filmer encore et encore ce baiser. Jennifer se retenait de rire à chaque fois qu'ils le foiraient et qu'ils devaient recommencer à nouveau, et Colin lui faisait à chaque fois un visage dragueur, en lui faisant des commentaires qu'elle n'arrivait pas à entendre. Ça la fatiguait de voir ça. Personne d'autre n'avait remarqué qu'elle était là. L'équipe était trop prise dans son travail et les acteurs était bien trop occupés sur leurs téléphones où occupé à se parler les uns les autres.

Enfin, ils avaient plaisanté trop longtemps et avaient dû faire les choses correctement. Colin envoya un regard à Jennifer qui lui montrait que désormais ils devaient jouer correctement. Jennifer hocha la tête, ça suffisait pour le moment. Cette fois ils le firent correctement, en espérant qu'ils n'aient pas dérangé assez tout le monde pour qu'ils puissent remarquer la vérité.

Adam coupa et sourit « Bon travail, les gars. Celle-ci me semblait parfaite ! ».

Jennifer sourit poliment et sortit du plateau, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Elle s'approcha d'Adam et demanda « Quelque chose d'autre aujourd'hui ? »

Il secoua sa main « Non ! C'est tout ! ».

« D'accord » elle acquiesça. Après avoir dit au revoir à tout le monde, elle retourna à sa caravane. Pendant tout ce temps, se souriant à elle-même par rapport à Colin, ignorant qu'Helen avait été témoin de toute la scène.

Colin resta, devant tourné une dernière scène avec Georgina et après il fut libre. Helen s'assura que Colin ne la vit pas et prit le même chemin que Jen, en direction de sa caravane.

Dès que Jennifer entendit le coup à sa porte, elle sourit, pensant qu'il s'agissait de Colin. « Entre ! » Dit-elle joyeusement. Elle ouvrit la porte avec un sourire accueillant dessiné sur son visage, qui disparut quand elle vit que c'était Helen.

Helen entra, sans invitation. Elle ne montra même pas un morceau de joie. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle. « Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu as autant embrassé mon mari, en riant à chaque fois que ça foirait ?! » Demanda-t-elle furieuse.

« Euh, salut Helen » Dit Jennifer « Tu as… regardé la scène depuis le début, c'est ça ? » Elle agit le plus normalement qu'elle le pouvait.

« Oui, depuis le tout début. Et je ne pense par que refilmer la scène autant de fois était nécessaire » elle frappa le mur, puis croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

Elle fit un pas en arrière. « D'accord » elle haussa les épaules « Nous avons juste trainer un peu » Elle ne pouvait pas prétendre que rien ne s'était passé : Helen ne la croirait pas. « Mais la majorité du temps nous n'arrivions juste pas à le faire correctement. Tu sais qu'Adam veut que tout soit parfait » dit-elle prudemment. Elle espérait juste qu'Helen la croie.

« Trainer ? » elle plissa les yeux. « Donc c'était fait exprès ? » Elle était furieuse. « Vous avez un peu… » elle secoua la tête, serrant la mâchoire. « …trainer ?! Avec mon mari ?! ».

« Helen. Nous sommes juste ami. Et puis je ne voulais pas te faire de mal » répondit Jennifer pour se défendre. « C'est notre travail de s'embrasser à l'écran ! » Maintenant Helen commençait à devenir folle. « Ça n'arrivera plus, j'essaierai de ne plus les rater ! » elle prit une profonde inspiration, puis ajouta doucement « Je ne veux pas ruiner ton mariage ».

Helen jeta un regard vers elle « Les amis ne ratent pas ce genre de chose exprès » elle fit une pause. « Et tu l'as déjà ruiné. J'ai vu la façon dont il te regardait ».

Maintenant Jennifer se crispa. Elle pensait qu'elle avait tout sous contrôle. « Colin ne me regarde d'aucune façon » tenta-t-elle, mais sa voix sortait faiblement. « Il… » elle prit une profonde inspiration « Il ne se passe rien entre nous. Je te le jure ».

« S'il se passait quelque chose, je sais que Colin me le dirait. S'il ne le fait pas, alors je te croirai… » sa voix s'adoucit « Je suis désolé d'avoir frappé le mur, j'ai juste… Il est distant avec moi depuis un petit temps et… » Elle soupira puis fonça les sourcils. Pourquoi Jen était-elle aussi gentille ? Très probablement parce qu'elle gardait un secret, elle aussi ? « Ne me parle plus ! » sa voix était forte à nouveau, et avec ça, elle se tourna et ouvrit la porte à nouveau.

Jennifer resta là, confuse par la réaction d'Helen. « Attends, Helen ? » lui dit-elle en sortant. Jennifer la suivit et fut surprise de voir Helen et Colin juste à coté de sa caravane. Ça n'annonçait rien de bon.

Colin regarda les deux femmes, confus. Elles ne s'étaient jamais vraiment parlées, pourquoi serait-ce le cas maintenant ? Helen se retourna et regarda Jen « Quoi ? » puis elle se tourna vers Colin « Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici, Colin ? » demanda-t-elle durement.

« Je… » Jen regarda Colin, les yeux alarmés. Colin pouvait le voir et pouvait savoir qu'Helen était au courant de quelque chose. « Tu peux lui expliquer s'il te plait ? » Dit Jennifer doucement.

Il soupira et hocha la tête, prenant la main d'Helen pour l'emmener jusqu'à sa caravane.

« Je te jure que ce n'était rien » ajouta Jennifer en lançant un dernier regard désespéré à Colin, puis retourna dans sa caravane et ferma la porte. Une fois à l'intérieur, Jen s'assit et posa sa tête entre ses mains. Désormais elle avait tout gâché, le mariage de Colin et ses propres sentiments. Elle se demandait si elle devait y aller, mais décida juste d'attendre un appel ou un message de lui, au lieu de ça.

Dans sa caravane, Colin s'assit sur le canapé et se tourna vers Helen « Bon, nous avons besoin de parler… » Devait-il lui dire la vérité ou devait-il la cacher ?

Helen resta debout. Elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches « Parler de quoi ? ».

« De tout » dit Colin dans un soupire, sans savoir par où commencé.

« Alors parlons » dit-elle brutalement, sans lui laisser le temps de réfléchir.

Il prit une profonde inspiration « Les choses ont changé Helen, et… » il soupira et prit sa tête entre ses mains. « Je ne veux pas te faire du mal, mais je sais que ça le fera ».

Elle se crispa. « Quoi… ? » dit-elle doucement, sa voix entachée d'incrédulité. Donc il se passait réellement quelque chose… Et Jennifer avait menti ?

« Je suis désolé… » chuchota-t-il « Et je sais que ça ne suffira pas, je ne sais juste pas. Nous étions tellement jeunes quand nous nous sommes marié. Et on était ensemble que depuis six mois ».

« Qu'en est-il d'Evan ? » Demanda-t-elle, son ton maintenant froid. « Et qu'en est-il de notre vie actuelle ? ».

« Je ne sais pas, Helen… Je voulais tout comprendre avant de t'en parler. Je ne sais pas quoi faire ».

« Tu fais tout ça à cause d'elle, pas vrai ? Jennifer en est la cause ! » accusa-t-elle. « Il n'y a pas que le physique qui compte, Colin. Elle a tout le monde à ses pieds, juste parce qu'elle est jolie ! » Gémit-elle.

« Je sais qu'il n'y a pas que le physique qui compte, et ce n'est pas seulement pour son physique ! Je… Je ne sais pas comme s'est arrivé… Je suis désolé, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je me sens horriblement mal en ce moment, mais je ne peux pas prétendre qu'il ne se passe rien… ».

« Alors explique le moi ! Parce que je ne vois pas comment tout a pu changé en une journée ! » elle était furieuse, prête à hurler.

« Ce n'est pas seulement en un jour… ça fait un moment. Je ne viens juste que de le réalisé il y a quelques jours » il leva les yeux.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. « Peu importe ce que tu dis, t'en fais pas pour moi. Vas t'amuser avec elle ! » dit-elle, le ton de sa voix changeant vers le dégout. Elle claqua la porte en sortant, sans se soucier de quoique ce soit.

« Helen ! » l'appela-t-il, sortant après elle.

Elle se précipita vers sa voiture. « Arrête de me courir après ! Tu ne veux clairement plus de moi ! » Cia-t-elle à l'homme qui courrait derrière elle.

Il ne l'écouta pas « Je veux comprendre tout ça sans te blesser plus que nécessaire ! Tu ne mérites pas ça ! ».

« Non, il n'y a rien à comprendre. Laisse-moi. Je ne veux plus de toi non plus de toute manière ! » Laissa-t-elle échappé.

« Attends, quoi ? » il s'arrêta au beau milieu du parking.

Elle était déjà arrivée à sa voiture. « Je ne t'aime plus. Laisse-moi seule ! » cria-t-elle avant de rentrer dans sa voiture.

Il réagit en arrivant à temps pour ouvrir la portière coté passager et de s'asseoir dans sa voiture. « Ce n'est pas parce que mes sentiments ont changé que je ne me fais pas de souci pour toi. Je me fais toujours du souci pour toi Helen. Je ne veux pas te faire autant de mal ».

Elle se tourna vers lui lentement « Peu importe. J'en ai réellement rien à fouttre. Sors de ma voiture » dit-elle vraiment énervée.

« Helen… S'il te plait, laisse-moi juste essayé de rendre les choses plus faciles » supplia-t-il.

« Je ne veux plus de toi. Je n'en ai vraiment rien à faire. Colin, je ne t'aime plus » dit-elle, la dernière partie plus doucement, comme si elle parlait à un enfant.

« Tu m'en veux… » Dit-il, n'arrivant pas à croire ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle ne pouvait pas simplement décider qu'elle ne l'aimait plus de cette façon, si ?

« Comme tu l'as dit, nous avons grandit chacun de notre coté. Ça me rend folle que Jennifer soit venue nous séparer, mais désormais je ne t'aime plus, de toute façon » dit-elle froidement.

Il fronça les sourcils, stupéfait il pencha sa tête sur le coté, curieusement « Quand est-ce arrivé ? »

« Au fil du temps, Colin. Je ne ressens pas ce que je suis sensée ressentir en étant mariée. Je ne suis pas amoureuse » répondit-elle.

« Oh… » il s'arrêta, tout à fait surprit. « Alors pourquoi sommes-nous toujours mariés ? Pourquoi tu n'es jamais venu me le dire si c'est déjà le cas depuis bien longtemps ? ».

« Je pensais que tu étais heureux. Comme tu l'as dit, ce n'est pas juste parce que je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi que je ne me soucie pas pour toi. Et je ne pouvais pas faire ça à Evan juste parce que je ne t'aimais pas. Mais maintenant que nous savons que tout les deux nous n'aimons pas l'autre, on ne peut pas rester ensemble » Elle semblait calmée à présent.

Il approuva lentement « Nous avons besoin d'éclaircir les choses rapidement, afin de blesser le moins de personne possible. Et nous avons aussi besoin d'éclaircir les choses avec Evan… ».

« Il ira bien. Il est jeune. Et j'ai besoin d'y aller » elle lui dit signe de sortir. « Il faut juste considérer ça comme une affaire réglée. Voilà tout. S'il te plait, va-t'en et parle à Jen. Je parie qu'elle se sent terrible mal en ce moment » Alors qu'Helen était toujours en colère contre Jennifer, elle ne voulait pas qu'elle se sente mal à cause de tout ça.

Il soupira. « D'accord… On se verra plus tard… » il se sentait horriblement mal, lui aussi. Il était tellement confus avec ses choix et sentiments et tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Il n'arrivait pas à avoir les idées claires.

Ça faisait un bon moment déjà qu'il était parti. Jennifer ressentait un mélange de larmes et de frustrations. Elle se sentait terriblement mal pour se qu'elle faisait à Helen. Et elle était en colère contre elle-même pour laisser ses sentiments prendre la meilleure partie d'elle. Colin ne l'avait pas encore tenue au courant.

On frappa à sa porte. Elle se leva doucement, en espérant que se soit lui. Elle ouvrit et vit la seule personne qu'elle avait envie de voir en se moment. Ses pleurs étaient voyant dans ses yeux. Elle se jeta sur lui pour lui faire un câlin.

Il enroula ses bras autour d'elle fermement, ferma la porte doucement d'un coup de pied et lui embrasa le front. « Chut… Ca va… » murmura-t-il, laissant ses lèvres sur son front. « J'ai tout réglé, tout va bien se passer désormais ».

Elle soupira mais ses larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Et elle ne savait pas pourquoi. « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda-t-elle doucement, en gardant ses bras autour de son coup, en le regardant dans les yeux.

Il essuya ses larmes « Helen et moi avons rompu. Elle ne m'aime plus depuis un certain temps, je ne l'aime plus non plus. Nous ne voulions pas blesser l'autre. On s'est crié dessus. Puis on a parlé de tout ça. Nous avons tout arrangé, mais jusque là nous devons garder tout ça secret ».

Elle était un peu confuse, mais désormais elle n'avait plus à se soucié de tout ça. Elle avait juste envie d'être dans ses bras. Elle savait seulement que maintenant il était possible pour elle d'être avec lui, elle c'était assez.

Il la tint plus proche, se déplaçant vers le canapé. « Tout va bien se passer » murmura-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête. « J'espère seulement que tu as raison » murmura-t-elle. « Helen semblait assez en colère contre moi ».

« Je pense que c'était seulement sur le coup » répondit-il, la tenant toujours près de lui, s'asseyant, elle posée sur ses genoux.

Elle leva son regard pour rencontrer ses yeux et demandé « « Tu restes ici avec moi ? Je pense que je t'aime bien ».

« Bien sûr » il sourit, puis baissa le ton de sa voix, faisant une voix plus rauque et sexy. « Et pour ce que tu viens de dire, je pense que je t'aime bien aussi ».

« Non, vraiment ? » le taquina-t-elle en rigolant. « Je… » murmura-t-elle très légèrement, avant d'abandonner ce qu'elle avait envie de dire.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il calmement. « Tu quoi ? » il leva un sourcil.

« Je ne sais pas » dit-elle dans un murmure, regardant le sol, posant sa tête sur son torse en le tenant un peu plus serré.

« Ça ne fait rien » il était toujours souriant, l'enlaçant lui aussi.

« Ok » elle ferma les yeux. Il savait ce qu'elle avait envie de lui dire, mais elle n'était pas encore près à le faire. Et il comprenait. Elle souriait sincèrement.

« Je suis heureux que tout se soit bien passé ».

Elle soupira « T'en es sûr ? Qu'est-ce que les gens penseront quand il me verront avec toi juste au moment où tu divorce avec Helen ? » Elle n'avait pas envie de ressembler à une briseuse de mariage, même si elle savait qu'il y avait une part de vérité.

« C'est pourquoi on va garder tout ça secret un moment encore. Juste le temps que tout soit claire et réglé ».

« C'est ça qui est vraiment compliqué à faire quand il y a la presse qui regarde chacun de tes mouvements » elle le regarda dans les yeux.

Il soupira et caressa sa joue « Je sais. On doit juste faire extrêmement attention ».

« Ok » murmura-t-elle en s'approchant pour l'embrasser. Elle l'embrassa légèrement, puis ajouta « Donc, euh, du coup tu n'as nulle part où aller, pas vrai ? » elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, en rougissant. Elle était heureuse de voir qu'elle pouvait obtenir de lui tout ce qu'elle voulait. Ça n'avait rien de compliqué.

Il fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête. « J'ai besoin d'aller reprendre mes affaires mais je pense que je devrai le faire quand les choses se seront calmées ».

« Donc, où vas-tu aller ? » elle fronça les sourcils. « Est-ce qu'Helen va encore te laisser rester avec elle ? ».

« Je ne suis pas sûr. Je devrais demandé… » il soupira.

« Juste pour que tu le saches, j'ai une chambre d'ami » elle rit légèrement. Puis elle le regarda sérieusement, et il sut se qu'elle voulait dire.

Il rigola « Merci. Je l'appelle et vois ce qu'elle me dit. Je te ferai savoir après ».

Elle acquiesça « Ok, chouette » elle se leva. « Maintenant tu veux conduire jusqu'au Starbucks ? » demanda-t-elle en souriant.

« Je pensais que tu ne pouvais pas partir ? » Il leva un sourcil en la taquinant, mais s'il savait ce qu'elle était capable de faire.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel « Si tu préfère rester ici… » dit-elle en levant un sourcil.

« On peut y aller. Mais si on le fait, on doit agir comme si tout était tout à fait normal ».

« Je sais » elle hocha la tête « Je pense que je peux faire ça. Je ne te tiendrai pas la main cette fois. Compris ».

Il lui sourit et l'embrassa furtivement « On y va ? »

« On y va » elle attrapa les clés.

The author would like to thank you for your continued support. Your review has been posted.


	6. Chapter 6

Ils partirent au Starbucks et passèrent l'après-midi ensemble, mais la plupart du temps caché du public. Fin de journée, dans la voiture de Colin, ils étaient en route pour la maison de Jennifer. Elle n'allait pas retourner sur le lieu de tournage pour récupérer la sienne. Il l'amènera demain matin. Et voilà comment leur routine commença pour pour quelques semaines. Vers le milieu de cette période, il avait emménagé avec elle. Personne sur le plateau ne se doutait de ce qu'il se passait entre eux. Ils savaient seulement que Colin avait divorcé avec Helen. Jennifer agissait le plus normalement possible avec toute cette histoire. Au contraire, elle ne parlait que rarement avec lui en public ou ne faisait que rigoler à ce qu'il pouvait dire. Chez eux, c'était complètement différent. Mais aujourd'hui, il reçut les papiers de divorce signés par Helen, il dû donc retourner à son ancienne maison à nouveau.

Colin embrassa rapidement Jennifer pour lui dire au revoir puis attrapa ses clés, partit vers sa voiture et roula jusque chez Helen. Il était heureux que tout allait enfin être terminé. Il avait blessé le moins de personne possible. Et il venait d'en finir avec tout ça.

Jennifer le regarda partir. Puis elle partit dans sa chambre avec Ava pour regarder Netflix ou quelque chose du genre. Elle avait été heureuse avec lui ces dernières semaines, et maintenant que le divorce était en train de se finaliser, elle allait enfin pouvoir être avec lui en public.

Colin arriva à la maison d'Helen très tôt. Sans tarder, il sortit de sa voiture et toqua à la porte. Helen attendait Colin et les papiers du divorce. Elle avait juste besoin de signer ce dernier et il ne serait légalement plus marié. Elle ouvrit quand elle entendit frapper. « Entre » dit-elle en se dirigeant vers le bureau. Il sourit poliment en hochant la tête, puis la suivit.

Une fois dans la pièce, elle s'assit. Colin lui dit : « Donc la seule chose que tu dois faire c'est signer plusieurs de ces papiers, d'accord ? »

Helen hésita, and apparut soudainement nerveuse. « Colin, j'ai besoin de te dire quelque chose ». Elle avait besoin de lui parler avant de signer les papiers. Mais ça lui faisait peur. Il a de bonnes raisons d'âtre avec Jennifer, et Helen se faisait trop souvent de soucis pour Colin que pour ruiner tout ça. Mais elle ne pouvait pas garder ça pour elle.

Il fronça les sourcils, mais la regarda avec un doux sourire « Bien sûr, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-il un peu confus. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait besoin de lui dire ?

Elle prit une profonde inspiration. « Je compte toujours signer les papiers, j'ai juste besoin que tu saches quelque chose. Et ça ne changera rien. Nous n'avons pas à rester marié » elle hésitait à continuer « Assieds-toi, s'il te plait ».

Il ordonna ce qu'elle lui demanda. « Qu-qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-il préoccupé.

Encore une fois, Helen prit une profonde inspiration. « Rien ne changera hein ! Mais, Colin… » elle se pencha un peu en avant, appuyant ses coudes sur le bureau en mettant son visage dans ses mains « Colin, je suis enceinte ».

« Oh mon Dieu… » Colin ferma ses yeux et prit la même position qu'elle. « Enceinte ? Tu es sûre ? » murmura-t-il après un moment.

« Oui » répondit-elle. Elle leva les yeux et vit une le magnifique homme en face d'elle arraché. Homme dont elle prit soin de ne pas aimer à nouveau. Homme dont elle portait l'enfant… « Je m'en suis assurée avant de te le dire. Colin, je suis désolée » dit-elle doucement. « Je… Je ne peux pas te laisser prendre soin d'un bébé toute seule. Je te laisse déjà avec un enfant. Je… » il parlait rapidement, puis se mordit la lèvre, ne sachant pas quoi faire. « Oh mon Dieu… »

« Si tu peux. Je ne te permettrais pas de rester. Nous ne nous aimons plus l'un l'autre. Mais j'aime notre fils. On peut alterner la garde d'Evan, bien sûr, mais je peux prendre soin de ce bébé toute seule. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'en faire pour moi. Juste… Tout se passera bien, vraiment » elle lâcha le souffle qu'elle avait retenu, soulagée que la vérité soit sortie, mais regrettant de voir comment Colin était en conflit avec lui-même.

« Tu es sûre ? » Demanda Colin doucement, après avoir réfléchi un instant. « Je ne veux pas que ce soit de trop pour toi. Je ne saurais plus t'aimer, mais je me soucie toujours pour toi » dit-il.

« Je suis sûre » elle approuva « Ça va ? ».

« Ouais » il soupira. « Je pense que oui. Cependant, je viendrai te voir ».

« D'accord, donne-moi les papiers » dit-elle, prête à les signer.

Elle hocha la tête et le fit. Elle les prit et signa tout ce dont ils avaient besoin. « Tu seras juge de ce que tu diras, mais ce n'est pas un problème, puisque qu'on ne peut pas vraiment être ensemble. J'aurai juste un bébé » elle haussa les épaules. « Tu es sûr que ça va ? Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes mal » Même si elle savait que ça n'allait pas bien aller.

Il hocha la tête. « Je vais bien. Je veux dire, bien sûr que je ne suis pas fou à ce sujet. Mais si tu as besoin d'aide ou de soutien pour n'importe quoi, fais le moi savoir, d'accord ? » Dit-il avant de signer à son tour.

« Oui, je le ferai » elle hocha la tête, « J'aurais juste besoin de toi pour t'occuper d'Evan quand je devrai aller passer quelques examens, tu sais ? C'est tout ».

Colin hocha la tête légèrement « Je suis heureux de pouvoir m'occuper de lui n'importe quand ».

« Ok » elle se leva « Tu veux le voir avant de partir ? Tu ne l'as plus vu depuis un bon bout de temps… » dit-elle, un regard un peu triste à cette affirmation.

Il hocha la tête « Oui, s'il te plait. J'aimerais bien » répondit-il doucement.

Elle sourit légèrement et se dirigea à l'étage dans la chambre d'Evan. Colin la suivit derrière. « Il sera tellement heureux de te revoir » dit-elle en ouvrant la porte. Colin entra et un Evan endormit dans son berceau.

Il se dirigea vers le berceau et le prit pour embrasser son front. « Salut mon pote » murmura-t-il. Evan bougea un peu en se réveillant doucement. Il était assez vieux que pour reconnaitre son père. Il sourit à Colin, ses yeux sont maintenant ouverts. Evan somnolait, mais était souriant. « Je n'ai plus passé de temps avec lui depuis un bon moment, ça t'irait si je te le redépose un peu plus tard ? Je voudrais l'emmener au parc ou un autre endroit du genre » dit-il. Helen jugea ça un moment. « Ouais, juste… » elle s'arrêta. Ce n'est pas comme si Jennifer n'avait jamais tourné autour de Colin et Evan auparavant. « Ouais, ça va. Allez-y » elle fit un sourire rassurant.

« Tu es sûre ? » il sourit un peu, tenant Evan près de lui.

« Ouais » elle hocha la tête et fixa le sac d'Evan. « Ne le ramène pas trop tard, d'accord ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête « Bien sur » il sourit, prenant le sac.

Il sortit de la maison avec Evan. Il n'avait envie de rien d'autre que d'être avec lui. Le parc n'était pas vraiment chouette pour un enfant qui sait à peine marcher. Colin retourna alors à la maison de Jennifer.

Elle était toujours avec Ava, tombée endormie devant sa série télévisée dans son lit. Mais elle se réveilla quand elle entendit sonner à la porte. Sachant que c'était Colin, elle se dépêcha de lui ouvrir la porte.

Colin était debout à la porte avec Evan dans ses bras. Il embrasa le front de Jennifer et entra avec un doux sourire. « Hey » dit-il doucement.

« Salut » elle lui sourit en retour. Elle se tourna vers Evan et sa voix devint soudain plus douce quand elle lui dit : « Coucou, Evan. Je suis contente de te voir ». Elle ferma la porte et suivit Colin qui faisait son chemin vers le canapé. « Tout va bien, Colin ? » lui demanda-t-elle en passant devant lui pour s'asseoir à côté.

Il affirma « Ouais. Mais je dois te dire quelque chose. Cependant, il ne faut pas que tu t'inquiètes. Tu peux me le promettre ? » demanda-t-il avant de soupirer. Il avait décidé de lui avouer, il se sentirait trop mal sinon.

Elle se tourna face à lui. « Me dire quoi ? » dit-elle prudemment. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait ne pas aller ?

Il prit une profonde inspiration. « Helen est enceinte... » Sa voix était douce et à peine audible. « Elle en est à environ deux ou trois mois de grossesse. Mais nous avons mis les choses au clair. Je lui ai parlé et fait en sorte qu'elle n'ait pas besoin de quoi que ce soit. Je lui ai dit que si elle avait besoin d'aide, elle pouvait compter sur moi. Mais elle est heureuse d'avoir ce bébé. J'ai juste… J'avais besoin de te le dire, mais je ne veux pas que tu te sentes mal à ce sujet ».

En entendant ça, son visage devint doucement plus sérieux. Ses yeux était déchiré mais elle ne pleurait pas. « Helen est enceinte ? » marmonna-t-elle, n'ayant rien entendu de ce qu'il avait dit après ça. Elle ne savait même pas comment elle devait se sentir ou ce qu'elle devait penser. Ses larmes brouillèrent sa vision, peut-être que ce sentiment était la fin de ses espoirs. « Colin, je ne peux pas te faire ça, lui faire ça » elle déposa sa tête entre ses mains. Ses larmes finirent par couler.


End file.
